


Stark Only Cares for Himself

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Italian!tony, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Sorry Steve, Steve Rogers is a Bitch, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark, no starker, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Steve thinks Tony only loves himself. He was wrong.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 370





	Stark Only Cares for Himself

Steve knew for a fact that Stark only cared for himself. 

Maybe that was a bit harsh, but it was true. Sure, there was Pepper and Rhodes, and Hogan, but he had never seen Tony show any affection to them. It was probably all fake.

~~~~~

Tony watched fondly as he helped Peter with him homework. Peter was a genius, maybe even smarter than Tony, but had always struggled in social studies. The boy had a adorable expression of concentration on his face, scanning a page of his textbook and scribbling something in his notebook. 

“Why is it so complicateeeed?” Peter moaned, leaning back and looking at Tony. “Look at the print! It’s so small!”

Tony chuckled. “It sure is,” he said, squinting at the page. _Oof. _He had pretty good eyesight, but that print was _tiny. _____

_____ _

Peter sighed. “And why do they call it social studies? Shouldn’t it be called History?”

_____ _

Tony laughed again. “It should, Pete, you’re right. Maybe we can bribe the school district.”

_____ _

The boy giggled, and Tony’s heart warmed. 

_____ _

~~~~~

_____ _

The man handed Peter a mug of hot chocolate and sat next to him on the couch, grabbing the remote. 

_____ _

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!!” Peter said cheerily, and pulled the soft blanket tighter around his knees. “Ooh, extra marshmallows!!”

_____ _

“Of course, Petey. What’ll it be?”

_____ _

“Can we watch _The Princess Bride?” ___

_______ _ _ _

~~~~~

_______ _ _ _

Steve marched into the compound, ready to confront Tony. He wasn’t sure what the confrontation would be about, he just wanted to chew the man out. He was in a bad mood. 

_______ _ _ _

He was surprised to be met with the sound of a movie in the distance, and happy chattering. _What? No _way _could this be Stark. _____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Steve carefully opened the door to the room, peeking in. _It was Stark. And… a kid?_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

What the hell? __

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The boy was small, with soft brown curls and rosy cheeks. He was laughing at something the man had just said.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He watched in shock as Tony hugged the boy closer to him and kissed his hair. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Steve listened carefully. Tony was murmuring something softly to the kid, who looked tired. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You can sleep, _tesoro, _we can finish the movie later.”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Steve didn’t know Tony could speak Italian. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“’S’okay, Misser Stark. ‘M wide awake.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course you are, baby. But you can sleep if you want.” Tony was smiling, and kissed the kid’s temple. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I might sleep,” he slurred softly. “Love you.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you too, _bambino, _I love you so much.”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He said it so easily. Like he said it every day. Steve blinked.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tony had a kid._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he loved him. __

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on tumblr [@spooderboyandtincan!](https://spooderboyandtincan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
